


Let Me Share Your Load

by YanzaDracan



Category: Leverage, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanzaDracan/pseuds/YanzaDracan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song Prompt – Bridge Over Troubled Waters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Share Your Load

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Originally posted on my LJ

_When you're weary_  
_Feeling small_  
_When tears are in your eyes_  
_I will dry them all_  

Two men stretched out on the bed, the smaller man cradled the larger against his chest. Hands stroked soothingly over the broad back giving what comfort he could. The emotional storm that started when the last ember from John Winchester’s pyre was extinguished finally passed.  

When Bobby had called and told him there’d been an accident, Eliot Spencer’s heart stopped. It had started again when the old hunter told him Sam was fine, but John and Dean were in the hospital.  

In between jobs he’d already been on his way to South Dakota so he simply detoured to Indiana. Finding Dean in a coma, with Sam and John doing their usual squabbling had Eliot threatening to bust heads if they didn’t get their shit together.  

 _I'm on your side_  
_When times get rough_  
_And friends just can't be found_  
_Like a bridge over troubled water_  
_I will lay me down_

Eliot was sitting by Dean’s bed when the hunter sat up in the bed, gagging on his ventilator tube. The doctor was still shaking his head at his patient’s seemingly spontaneous healing. When John and Sam came into the room, Eliot watched the men, suspicious of the sudden turn of events.  

Before he could question John, the man was dead leaving Dean to deal with a devastated Sam, and a dark secret.  

 _When you're down and out_  
_When you're on the street_  
_When evening falls so hard_  
_I will comfort you_   

Knowing Eliot would take care of Dean, Bobby had loaded the Impala on his rollback, and was headed for South Dakota when Eliot called with the news. He’d had to pull off the road to regain his composure. At times he’d hated the John Winchester for his treatment of his boys, but he still considered him a good friend. He just knew the idjit had done something stupid, and he have to wait ‘til the boys got to the house to get the details.  

Thief though he was, it still made Eliot uncomfortable to be stealing a corpse from the morgue. They found a secluded place, and while Dean and Sam prepared the body, Eliot gathered wood for the pyre.  

 _I'll take your part_  
_When darkness comes_  
_And pain is all around_  
_Like a bridge over troubled water_  
_I will lay me down_

It was almost dawn when they’d checked into the motel. Dean had held Sam until he’d fallen asleep, eyes and face a red, swollen testimony to his grief. 

Tucking the blankets around his brother, Dean finally crawled into the arms of his haven and let go trusting Eliot would keep him and Sam safe. 

 _If you need a friend_  
_I'm sailing right behind_  
_Like a bridge over troubled water_  
_I will ease your mind_

~Fini~

 


End file.
